mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
History (Anierica)
|language=Multilanguage via SAP (English, Erdetian, Ligholtian, Ludussian, Neltodian) |broadcast_area=Anierica countries |formerly_called=The History Channel (1995-2008) |sister_channel(s)= A&E History 2 Crime+Investigation History History 2 |timeshift_service=History +1 (2012-present) |website=history.ld history.ed history.nel history.agl history.pi history.lg }} History is Ludussian television network owned by A+E Networks Anierica. The channel broadcasts documentaries and reality shows related to history, ancient people, pawns and archeology. History History was launched on January 30, 1995 as The History Channel. Launch of the broadcast for documentaries. On February 25, 2008, The History Channel is renamed as History. However, The History Channel exiting the GOD Channel as timeshare and becomes the 24 hours a day. On January 10, 2010, History switched to 16:9 image format and launched in high-definition version. On January 30, 2012, History was launched in one-hour timeshift simulcast. On June 15, 2015, History was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed. On January 17, 2019, History was changed the schedule look like United States while History 2 was launched with European schedule of History. Programmings Current programming *''American Pickers'' *''Ancient Aliens'' *''Brad Meltzer's Decoded'' *''Counting Cars'' *''The Curse of Oak Island'' *''Forged in Fire'' *''In Search of Aliens'' *''Kings of Pain'' *''Modern Marvels'' *''Outlaw Chronicles: Hells Angels'' *''Pawn Stars'' *''Swamp People'' *''Vikings'' Former programming *''10 Days That Unexpectedly Changed America'' *''10 Things You Don't Know About'' *''101 Fast Foods That Changed The World'' *''101 Gadgets That Changed The World'' *''101 Inventions That Changed The World'' *''101 Objects That Changed The World'' *''101 Things That Changed The World'' *''102 Minutes That Changed America'' *''12 Days That Shocked the World'' *''1968 With Tom Brokaw'' *''20th Century with Mike Wallace'' *''60 Hours'' *''70s Fever'' *''9/11 Conspiracies: Fact or Fiction'' *''9/11: The Days After'' *''9/11: State of Emergency'' *''Appalachian Outlaws'' *''Aftershock: Beyond the Civil War'' *''Alaska: Big America'' *''Alaska: Dangerous Territory'' *''Alaska Off-Road Warriors'' *''Amelia Earhart: The Lost Evidence'' *''America: The Story of Us'' *''America Unearthed'' *''American Daredevils'' *''American Eats'' *''American Eats: History on a Bun'' *''America's Book of Secrets'' *''Ancient Discoveries'' *''Ancient Impossible'' *''Ancient Mysteries'' *''Ancients Behaving Badly'' *''Andrew Jackson'' *''Angels and Demons: Decoded'' *''Ape to Man'' *''Apocalypse Man'' *''Apocalypse PA'' *''Armageddon'' *''Around the World in 80 Ways'' *''Auto-Maniac'' *''Automobiles'' *''Ax Men'' *''Back to the Blueprint'' *''Band of Brothers'' *''Banned from the Bible'' *''Barbarians'' *''Battle 360°'' *''Battlefield Detectives'' *''Battles BC'' *''The Beatles On Record'' *''Beltway Unbuckled'' *''Ben Franklin'' *''The Bible'' *''The Bible Code: Predicting Armageddon'' *''Bible Secrets Revealed'' *''Big History'' *''Big Shrimpin' *Black Blizzard'' *''Blood Diamonds'' *''Boneyard'' *''Boys' Toys'' *''Breaking Mysterious'' *''Breaking Vegas'' *''Cajun Pawn Stars'' *''The Cars That Made America'' *''The Century: America's Time'' *''The Century of Warfare'' *''Chasing Mummies'' *''Christianity: The First Thousand Years'' *''Christianity: The Second Thousand Years'' *''Cities of the Underworld'' *''Civil War Combat'' *''Civil War Journal'' *''Clash of the Gods'' *''Cocaine: History Between the Lines'' *''The Cole Conspiracy'' *''Color of War'' *''Columbus: The Lost Voyage'' *''Comets: Prophets of Doom'' *''Comic Book Superheroes Unmasked'' *''Command Decisions'' *''Commander in Chief'' *''The Conquerors'' *''Conquest'' *''Conquest of America'' *''Conspiracy?'' *''Countdown to Ground Zero'' *''The Crusades: Crescent and the Cross'' *''Cowboys and Outlaws'' *''Custer's Last Man'' *''Da Vinci and the Code He Lived By'' *''The Dark Ages'' *''Day After Disaster'' *''The Day the Towers Fell'' *''Dead Men's Secrets'' *''Death Road'' *''Decisive Battles'' *''Declassified'' *''Decoding the Past'' *''Deep Sea Detectives'' *''Digging for the Truth'' *''Dinosaurs Unearthed'' *''Disasters of the Century'' *''A Distant Shore: African Americans of D-Day'' *''Dogfights'' *''Double 'F' *Down East Dickering'' *''Einstein'' *''Engineering Disasters'' *''Engineering an Empire'' *''Evolve'' *''Exorcism: Driving Out the Devil'' *''Expedition Africa'' *''Extreme History with Roger Daltrey'' *''Extreme Marksmen'' *''Extreme Trains'' *''Fabulous Treasures'' *''Fact to Film'' *''Failure Is Not an Option'' *''FDR: A Presidency Revealed'' *''Fear Files'' *''First Apocalypse'' *''The First Days of Christianity'' *''First Invasion: The War of 1812'' *''Food Tech'' *''Fort Knox: Secrets Revealed'' *''Founding Brothers'' *''Founding Fathers'' *''The French Revolution'' *''Full Metal Jousting'' *''Full Throttle'' *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''Gadget Boy's Adventures in History'' *''Gangland'' *''Gates of Hell'' *''Gerald Ford: A Man and His Moment'' *''Gettysburg'' *''God, Guns & Automobiles'' *''God vs. Satan'' *''The Godfather Legacy'' *''Gods and Goddesses'' *''The Great American History Quiz'' *''Great Crimes and Trials'' *''Great Military Blunders'' *''The Great Ships'' *''Grounded on 9/11'' *''Guts + Bolts'' *''Hairy Bikers'' *''Hangar 1: The UFO Files'' *''Harvest'' *''Hatfields & McCoys'' *''Haunted History'' *''Heavy Metal'' *''Herbert Bail Bonds'' *''Heroes under Fire'' *''Hidden Cities'' *''Hidden House History'' *''High Hitler'' *''High Points in History'' *''Hillbilly: The Real Story'' *''Hippies'' *''History Alive'' *''History of Angels'' *''History Films'' *''History in Color'' *''History IQ'' *''History Now'' *''A History of God'' *''History of the Joke'' *''The History of Sex'' *''History Rocks'' *''History Undercover'' *''History vs. Hollywood'' *''History's Business'' *''History's Greatest Mysteries'' *''History's Lost & Found'' *''History's Mysteries'' *''History's Turning Points'' *''Hitler and Stalin: Roots of Evil'' *''Hitler and the Occult'' *''Hitler's Family'' *''Hitler's Henchmen'' *''Hitler's Women'' *''The Holy Grail'' *''Home for the Holidays: The History of Thanksgiving'' *''Hooked: Illegal Drugs & How They Got That Way'' *''Hotel Ground Zero'' *''How Bruce Lee Changed the World'' *''How the Earth Was Made'' *''How Life Began'' *''How the States Got Their Shapes'' *''How William Shatner Changed the World'' *''Human Weapon'' *''I Am Alive: Surviving the Andes Plane Crash'' *''I Love the 1880s'' *''Ice Road Truckers'' *''Icons of Power'' *''In Search of History'' *''Incredible but True?'' *''Indiana Jones and the Ultimate Quest'' *''Inside Islam'' *''Inspector America'' *''Inspector Gadget's Field Trip'' *''Invention USA'' *''Investigating History'' *''IRT Deadliest Roads'' *''It's Good to be President'' *''Jefferson'' *''Jesus: The Lost 40 Days'' *''Jesus of Nazareth'' *''JFK: 3 Shots That Changed America'' *''JFK Assassination: The Definitive Guide'' *''JFK: A Presidency Revealed'' *''Journey to 10,000 BC'' *''Jumbo Movies'' *''Jurassic Fight Club'' *''The Kennedy Assassination: 24 Hours After'' *''The Kennedy Assassination: Beyond Conspiracy'' *''Kennedys: The Curse of Power'' *''King'' *''The Ku Klux Klan: A Secret History'' *''The Last Days of World War II'' *''Last Stand of the 300'' *''Lee and Grant'' *''Lee Harvey Oswald: 48 Hours to Live'' *''Legacy of Star Wars'' *''Liberty's Kids'' *''Life After People'' *''The Lincoln Assassination'' *''Live From '69: Moon Landing'' *''Lock N' Load with R. Lee Ermey'' *''The Long March'' *''The Lost Evidence'' *''The Lost Kennedy Home Movies'' *''Lost Worlds'' *''MadHouse'' *''Mail Call'' *''Making The 9/11 Memorial'' *''Making a Buck'' *''Man, Moment, Machine'' *''The Man Who Predicted 9/11'' *''Mankind Decoded'' *''Mankind The Story of All of Us'' *''Manson'' *''Marijuana: A Chronic History'' *''Marked'' *''Mavericks, Miracles & Medicine'' *''Mega Disasters'' *''Mega Movers'' *''The Men Who Built America'' *''The Men Who Built America: Frontiersmen'' *''The Men Who Killed Kennedy'' *''Million Dollar Manhunt'' *''The Miracle of Stairway B'' *''MonsterQuest'' *''Moon Shot'' *''More Extreme Marksmen'' *''More Sex in the Civil War'' *''The Most'' *''Motorheads'' *''Mounted in Alaska'' *''Movies in Time'' *''Mud Men'' *''Mummies Alive!'' *''MysteryQuest'' *''Napoleon'' *''Nazi America: A Secret History'' *''Nazi Titanic'' *''The Next Big Bang'' *''Nixon: A Presidency Revealed'' *''Nostradamus Effect'' *''The Obama Years a Nine-part Oral History'' *''Only in America with Larry the Cable Guy'' *''Our Century'' *''Ozzy & Jack's World Detour'' *''Patton 360'' *''Pearl Harbor: 24 Hours After'' *''Pearl Harbor: The Truth'' *''The People Speak'' *''The Plague'' *''Power & Ice'' *''Predator X'' *''Presidential Prophecies'' *''The Presidents'' *''The President's Book of Secrets'' *''Quest for King Arthur'' *''Rats, Bats & Bugs'' *''Real Deal'' *''The Real Face of Jesus?'' *''The Real Scorpion King'' *''The Real Story of Christmas'' *''The Real Story of Halloween'' *''The Real Story of Thanksgiving'' *''The Real West'' *''Reel to Real'' *''Return of the Pirates'' *''Revelation: The End of Days'' *''The Revolution'' *''Rise and Fall of the Berlin Wall'' *''Rome: Engineering an Empire'' *''Rome: Rise and Fall of an Empire'' *''Rommel'' *''Ronald Reagan'' *''Ronald Reagan: A Legacy Remembered'' *''Russia, Land of the Tsars'' *''Sahara'' *''The St. Valentine's Day Massacre'' *''Sandhogs'' *''Save Our History'' *''Secret Access: Air Force One'' *''Secret Societies'' *''Secrets of Christianity'' *''Secrets of the Founding Fathers'' *''Sex in the Ancient World'' *''Shadow Force'' *''Shark Wranglers'' *''Sharp Shooters'' *''Siberia: How the East Was Won'' *''Sherman's March'' *''Shockwave'' *''Shootout!'' *''Six'' *''Sliced'' *''Smartest Guy In The Room'' *''Sniper: Inside the Crosshairs'' *''Sold!'' *''Sons of Liberty'' *''Spy Web'' *''Stan Lee's Superhumans'' *''Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier'' *''Star Wars: The Legacy Revealed'' *''Star Wars Tech'' *''The States'' *''The Story Of Anthony Adegoke: The Legend'' *''Street Gangs: A Secret History'' *''Strip the City'' *''Strip the Cosmos'' *''Style Icon'' *''Suicide Missions'' *''Superhuman'' *''Surviving History'' *''Sworn to Secrecy'' *''Tactical to Practical'' *''Tales of the Gun'' *''Targeted'' *''Tech Effect'' *''Tech Force'' *''The Ten Commandments'' *''Texas Rising'' *''That's Impossible'' *''THC classroom'' *''THINGAMABOB'' *''Third Reich: The Fall'' *''Third Reich: The Rise'' *''This Week in History'' *''Time Machine'' *''Titanic at 100: Mystery Solved'' *''Titanic's Final Moments: Missing Pieces'' *''Titanic's Tragic Sister'' *''To the Best of My Ability'' *''Top Gear'' *''Top Shot'' *''Tora, Tora, Tora: The Real Story of Pearl Harbor'' *''Tougher in Alaska'' *''TR - An American Lion'' *''Trains Unlimited'' *''Trial by Fire'' *''True Action Adventures'' *''True Caribbean Pirates'' *''The True Story of Alexander the Great'' *''The True Story of Hannibal'' *''UFO Files'' *''UFO Hunters'' *''Underwater Universe'' *''Unforgettables'' *''United Stats of America'' *''The Universe'' *''Valkyrie: The Plot to Kill Hitler'' *''Vanishings'' *''Vietnam in HD'' *''Voices From Inside the Towers'' *''Warrior Queen Boudica'' *''Warriors'' *''We Can Make You Talk'' *''Weapons at War'' *''Weird U.S.'' *''Weird Warfare'' *''What's the Earth Worth?'' *''Where Did It Come From?'' *''The White House: Behind Closed Doors'' *''Who Wrote the Bible'' *''Wild West Tech'' *''Witch Hunt'' *''Woodstock'' *''The Works'' *''The World Trade Center: Rise and Fall of an American Icon'' *''World War II From Space'' *''WWII in HD'' *''The XY Factor'' *''Year-By-Year'' *''You Don't Know Dixie'' *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' *''Zero Hour'' Broadcast hours Logos The History Channel (1995-2008).png|First logo (1995 to 2008) History (2008-2015).png|Second logo (2008 to 2015) History HD (2008-2015).png|HD logo (2010 to 2015) History +1 (2012-2015).png|Timeshift logo (2012 to 2015) History (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015 to present) History +1 (2015-.n.v.).png|Timeshift logo (2015 to present) History HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015 to present) External links Ludussia Erdetia Neltody Ligholt Agleka Pikeland Category:A+E Networks Anierica Category:Knowledge channels Category:High-definition knowledge channels Category:Knowledge channels/History and biography Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Ludussian-language television channels Category:Erdetian-language television channels Category:Neltodian-language television channels Category:Ligholtian-language television channels Category:Launched in 1995 Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:YouTube users